Cuandoempezamos
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Cuando España vió a Rusia por priemra vez, solo pensó "que grande", por el contrario Rusia pensó que Antonio era un enano.  Denle una oportunidad


**Autora: hola, cuanto tiempo, lamento no continuar siete días en Francia, pero se me borró el fic enterito. Este Rusiespa va para Sonne, mi querida hermanita**

* * *

Cuando

Cuando España vio a Rusia por primera vez lo que pensó fue "que grande", por el contrario Iván pensó que Antonio era un enano.

Cuando tras varias guerras, crisis económicas, y fascismos se volvieron a ver en una reunión de las naciones unidas ambos sintieron alivio en su interior y solo pudieron suspirar y sonreírse.

Cuando Iván se dio cuenta de que Antonio era el único que se sentaba a su lado por gusto propio y no huía de su aura demoníaca, se sintió extrañamente feliz.

Cuando a España le dijeron que no era bueno estar cerca de Rusia, este solo sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que le daba igual.

-Rusia es bueno conmigo, no te metas con el Estado Unidos-

Cuando España soltó esta frase en medio de una disputa entre las dos potencias, los países le miraron con cara de loco, y Rusia no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Me gusta España-

Cuando Rusia les comentó eso a Estonia, Letonia y Lituania, Lituania y Estonia se apresuraron a taparle la boca a Letonia que ya iba a hacer uso de su sinceridad para decir el "pobre España" que todos pensaban.

Cuando Antonio se encontró en la bochornosa situación de estar atrapado entre Rusia y una pared con el ruso besándole supo que algo iba mal, en estos momentos debía estar matándolo no correspondiéndole al beso ni abriendo la puerta del armario contiguo.

-Estoy saliendo con Rusia-

Cuando España les dijo esto a Francia y a Prusia ambos comenzaron a reír creyendo que era broma, pero su risa paró y cambió radicalmente a caras de terror al ver la seriedad de Antonio, Francia abrazó a España llorando algo como "mi niño se ha vuelto loco" y Prusia se tiraba de los pelos murmurando palabras en su idioma.

Cuando Rusia y España le pidieron a Alemania que les buscase una casa barata de alquiler en su país, este sospechó de que alo no iba bien.

Cuando Alemania abrió, una noche la puerta de la "casa" de Rusia y España y vio a los dos expresándose su amor, solo pudo murmurar un perdón y salir de allí corriendo mas rojo que los tomates de Antonio.

Cuando España y Rusia le rogaron que no lo dijera a nadie y le pidieron perdón, mas bien España lo pidió, Alemania asintió y juró no decir nada.

Cuando Iván canceló la cita del domingo en Alemania, España creyó que algo marchaba mal, cuando al salir de casa de Ludwing por asuntos de econmía vió al chino agarrado del brazo de su novio pensó "lo mato, aquí, ahora".

Cuando vio al chino soltar el brazo de Rusia mientras corría llorando algo como "te odio Rusia", supo que el país mentado destrozaría cualquier cosa con su tubería.

-La he escindido-dijo al llegar a su lado

-Y ahora como me quito el enfado-dijo cruzando los brazos a modo de enfurruñamiento

-Se creativo

Cuando Iván le miró como le miró, Antonio debió salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo y por eso no pudo sentarse en una semana, en la cual se celebraban las reuniones más largas del mundo.

-Antonio,¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

Cuando Iván pronunció esas palabras y sacó un anillo de pedida dorado, Antonio se abalanzó sobre él besándole mientras lágrimas de felicidad caía por sus mejillas.

Cuando Antonio convocó a las naciones a su casa con la escusa de que tenía algo muy importante que decir, todos se apresuraron a ir a la casa hispana.

Cuando Antonio dijo que hacía tiempo que salía con alguien y se iban a casar, todos miraron a Lovino que enfadado negaba con la cabeza dando a entender que él no era, a lo que los demás se mostraron curiosos. Cuando Antonio dijo que era alguien más pequeño que él, miraron a Holanda que negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba la mano de Luxemburgo.

Cuando dijo que cada uno vivía en un extremo de Europa todos miraron a Afganistán, que hizo una "x" con los brazos.

-Me voy a casar con Rusia-

Cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca nadie dijo nada, Francia se desmayó en los brazos de Canadá, Prusia tuvo que ser agarrado por Ludwing pues casi se cae de la silla, y más de un país tuvo que sujetar a Bielorrusia y a Italia Romano que amenazaban con matar a la pareja.

-Creo que se alegran por nosotros

* * *

**Autora: ¿os ha gustado?**

**Espero que si**

**Muchos besos y abrazos**


End file.
